Fluid filtration systems are used to provide clean fluid to a device. For example, internal combustion engines may have multiple filtration systems to provide clean fuel, clean oil, and clean hydraulic fluid to the various components of the internal combustion engines. Each filtration system generally includes a filter element having a filter media that filters the fluid. Some filtration systems, such as fuel and oil filtration systems, often use spin on filter assemblies. The spin on filter assemblies house the filter element and are “spun on” to a filter mounting head to attach the filter assembly to the filtration systems.
Depending on the arrangement of the filtration system, the filter element may be positioned on a suction side of the filtration system (e.g., in a vacuum assisted filtration system, upstream of a pump that pumps the fluid to be filtered, etc.) or on a pressure side of the filtration system (e.g., downstream of a pump that pumps the fluid to be filtered). The different pressure arrangements can require different seal arrangements. Accordingly, technicians are often required to keep multiple different replacement filter elements having different seal arrangements to service the differently arranged filtration systems.